


The Trouble with Toys.

by embalmer56, princessladybug



Series: The Adventures of Baby Sherlock and Daddy Watson. [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Americans Writing British Dialect, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Daddy Kink, Forgive us while we get back in the groove, Johnlock - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadistic John, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, So we suck, Spanking, Switching Fantasies, The Writers have not written smut in a long time, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embalmer56/pseuds/embalmer56, https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessladybug/pseuds/princessladybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes should not be allowed to browse tumblr without adult supervision.</p><p>What exactly was on Sally Donovan's tumblr account and how did it result in an afternoon of sexual bliss for both John and Sherlock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Toys.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Obviously, this is smut. Not our usual fluffy ageplay fic. If that is what you are looking for, skip this story in the series. This is the schmexy lovin' that happens when Sherlock "grows up."  
> 2\. Consensual relationship.  
> 3\. Thank you for all your wonderful comments and kudos on the rest of the series. It makes us happy!  
> 4\. Alpha tested, beta approved.  
> 5\. We do not own these characters and make no profit from these stories.  
> 6\. Remember, we are women writing gay smut... there might be *ahem* omissions... and we apologize. While I (emmy) want to be reborn as a gay man, it has not happened and we have to write without actual sexual knowledge.  
> 7\. Oh. This was inspired by an image that we found on tumblr, you will see it below.

 

* * *

 

* * *

Sherlock kneels naked on the bed, turning the toy over in his hands. If he does this, and is caught, there'll be hell to pay. The thought sends shivers down his spine and has him reaching into the night table for the lube. He slicks his fingers, working the lube to warm it like he's seen John do many times before. He holds the thick clear silicone in one hand and with the other runs a slick finger around the entrance before slipping it all the way in. A moan catches low in his throat. The fake hole feels good, almost like a real one. He works in another finger, and then another, moving slowly. 

He leans over, bracing one hand on the bed. The other, still fisting the toy, braces against the mattress for leverage. Sherlock presses the tip of his cock at the entrance and catches his breathe before thrusting forward and finding himself buried to the hilt. Sherlock thrusts awkwardly a few times, trying to catch the angle. He stops and thinks of John sprawled below him, trying to decide if he wants to take Daddy from the front or from behind. He settles with Daddy on his back, legs open, moaning soft encouragements. 

 

The imagined sight of Daddy is enough to almost push Sherlock over the edge and he begins to thrust in earnest, whispering filth. "So tight Daddy, gunna make me cum...Spread out for me just a bit more, that's it...you like my cock inside you don't you...ah ah ah, you'll cum from my cock or not at all…Come on Daddy, cum for me." Sherlock growls at the image of Daddy below him, shivering at each thrust of his little boy's cock. He recites things that John has said to him many times before, trying to mimic the same seductive voice that the doctor whispers in his ear. He’s lost in his fantasy of slamming himself into Daddy’s arse, making Daddy call out his name. Making Daddy beg to touch his hard dripping cock. Making him beg for release. Oh, he enjoyed the idea of making Daddy beg for so many thing.

 

"I do believe we have a rule about you touching what's mine don't we, you disobedient little brat?" John drawls from where he's leaning on the doorframe.  
  
Sherlock freezes, mid-stroke, his mind trying to reconcile the pliant image of Daddy below him, with the very clearly pissed off Daddy in the doorway.  
  
"I..I.I'm not actually touching it Daddy." Sherlock mumbles, trying and failing to snark about it. Daddy is growling, how in hell does he do that, and the noise is going straight to Sherlock's cock. He glances at Daddy and gives a small thrust just to be cheeky.  
  
"No you weren't touching it... What were you doing Sherlock? Were you imagining fucking Daddy? Hmm? Were you thinking about your baby boy cock up Daddy's arse? Do you think Daddy is going to allow that? Especially when you were so naughty that you could not even wait for him?"

  
Sherlock's mouth is suddenly dry. He's only ever fantasized about topping Daddy, but to actually do it...he'd do anything to get the privilege.

"Please Daddy, I...I just wanted..."

  
"It's quite clear what you want, little boy." John's voice is cool as he moves toward the bed. Sherlock tries to lean up and pull out of the toy but John's hand between his shoulder blades holds him in place as John tsks at him. "Might as well finish up little boy. And enjoy it, because this is the last time you get to cum for quite some time."

  
Sherlock groans but holds his position. "Come on then," John delivers a sharp smack to his arse. "Get on with it. Give it to Daddy proper." 

  
Sherlock begins to rut against the toy again, slowly building his momentum. He falters only slightly when he feels familiar fingers press at his entrance.

   
"Don't stop little boy." As Daddy says this he slips a well lubed finger into Sherlock. Sherlock moans low in his throat. "Keep talking Sherlock. Daddy wants to hear that filthy mouth."

  
"Ddddaddy," he stutters as Daddy inserts another finger. Sherlock makes an undignified squeak as the fingers inside slide against his prostate

 

"Gunna...fuck.” His string of filth was lost with a well-placed smack from John’s hard hand. Sherlock is suddenly torn between moving back against Daddy's expertly curled fingers or forward into the gentle suction of the silicone.

  
Another smack drives him even deeper into the friction of the toy. 

  
"Oh god Daddy, so tight...so deep, could fuck you...unhhh." Another slap and Sherlock finds himself losing pace with his thrusts. His hips jerking wildly as Daddy presses hard into him and he presses all the harder into the mound of silicone in his fist.

  
"Gunna....cccuu...m." Another smack of the ass and he is wailing Daddy's name, spilling into the toy. He collapses to the side, his cock going flaccid inside its bed of silicone. John allows him to breath, but does not remove his fingers. Every few seconds he twitches them, brushing Sherlock’s prostate in the process. The curly headed detective moans and writhes with each flick of John’s fingers.

 

“Do you think you’re finished?” John moves to lean over him, his breath hot on Sherlock’s neck. “No, get back up and do it again.”

 

“It-it… it hurts,” Sherlock mewls as he gets back onto his hands and knees.

 

“Mmm,” John hums admiring the curve of Sherlock’s nude body. He brushes his fingers over the spot again, and Sherlock almost drops back onto the bed. “You should have thought about what would happen when you decided to be such a slut.” John is dragging his lips down his neck and across the beautiful shoulders of Sherlock Holmes.

 

He moans softly, arching his neck into the caress of John mouth. As a reward for such presumption John bites down, and Sherlock screams and thrusts into his toy. “That’s right, give Daddy what for.”

 

There is nothing beautiful or artistic about Sherlock’s thrusts this go around. Each thrust is semi-painful as he struggles to bring his cock to hardness. John watches in sadistic amusement as Sherlock hisses when he plunges all the way into the silicone toy.

 

“Where is that filthy mouth you are so proud of?” John curls his fingers to make Sherlock loose his rhythm as he cries out.

 

“Let’s hear it!”

 

John spanks Sherlock’s cheeks hard with his free hand several times. Over and over again, turning the skin pink. More then once John has to stop to place his hand on Sherlock’s hip and force him forward into the toy; at the same time his submerged fingers massaging inside of him.

 

“I’m waiting…”

 

Sherlock is gasping for air by the time John asks again; somehow he manages to spit out the dirtiest filth he could think of. “Take my cock, Daddy. Take it all the way. Fill you up, big and hard…” Part of his sentence is missing, but it’s the best that he can do. His cock is painfully hard again as he tries to imagine fucking his Daddy as he had done before.

 

John has stopped spanking, and his hand is trailing down his stomach towards his own erect prick. “Mmmm…. Daddy is going to touch himself….”

 

“Not allowed,” Sherlock whispers, his hips working vigorously into the silicone cup. “Only can come from my cock… or not at all.”

 

“Oh really?” John growls, tugging the full length of his cock. “My little boy feels that good in my arse, eh?”

 

“So good. So tight… so…” Sherlock screams as John begins to rapidly massage his prostrate with no mercy. He cums, loud and with energy, but John knows that it’s dry and it must hurt.  This time when Sherlock falls onto the bed, John lets him lay. He pulls his fingers out, causing Sherlock to moan. Wanton little shit; he's spent and still wants Daddy’s fingers in his arse.

 

Letting Sherlock rest, he reaches down to take the silicone cup off of his boy's cock. His flaccid cock slips out, wet with lube and cum. Another moan from the boy and he tries to curl up into John’s lap.

 

“Oh no, no, no,” John scolds, moving into position on the bed. “Your punishment isn’t over yet little man.”

 

“Daddy?” Sherlock inquires, looking up through his messy fringe of curls. His eyes are wide with interest, but glossy with orgasm induced tears.

 

John almost cums in that moment, just looking down at Sherlock’s spent face as the boy realizes that John still has plans for him. John groans in his throat, and then notices the smirk curling on the detectives face. He’s loving every second of this, despite being the victim of John sadism.

 

“Up, boy!” John laces his fingers in those beautiful, sweaty curls and gently jerks Sherlock’s head up. He maneuvers Sherlock into place, his lovely mouth hovering just above John’s cock.

 

“Let’s give that dirty mouth something to do, eh?” He says giving Sherlock’s head a gentle nudge.

 

Sherlock is eager to please Daddy, and he takes the cock so quickly that John almost falls over the edge the second he begins. It’s a promise of what’s to come, Sherlock’s mouth is heaven. And as he sets in to do his job, John’s closes his eyes and leans back to enjoy.

Countless women have given him blowjobs, but none had ever been as good as Sherlock Holmes. His mouth is made for sucking John’s cock. John’s grip in the boy’s dark hair tightens as he looks down and takes in the sight of the tip of his cock slipping in and out of Sherlock’s delectable lips.

 

Slow and steady at first, Sherlock reminds himself. Tease him. Take it in, drop it. Use your tongue. Don’t forget his sack, John likes that.

 

He gets a moan, and the detective smirks around the cock between his lips.

 

“That’s my boy.” It passes over John’s lips as a mere whisper, and Sherlock looks up to see his Daddy coming undone, and he has not even pulled out the big guns. John wants a dirty mouth? Sherlock would give him a dirty mouth.

 

“Fuck my mouth, Daddy. Fuck it hard.”

 

John’s eyes widen at the demand, and his carnal instincts take over. If Sherlock is so eager to have his face fucked like a dirty whore, then John would be much obliged.  He thrusts forward, and Sherlock is ready, swallowing every inch that John gives him. His nostrils flare as he seeks air, but he doesn’t sputter. Their eyes met as John pulls out slowly.

 

“Again.” Sherlock whispers, the specks of silver in his blue eyes glimmering with seduction, begging John to go again. This time harder, faster, and as many times as John wants.

 

The doctor doesn’t need to be told twice. He pushes forward until the tip of his cock touches the back of Sherlock’s throat. The detective moans with delight, and the sensation sends chills up John’s spine. When John pulls back out, Sherlock barely gives him time to adjust before he pushes himself onto John again, taking the whole cock for a third time. John nearly loses his balance. This was how he wants it then. Rough, hard, and fast. His grip tightening, he uses the leverage to shove himself deeper. Sherlock gags a little at the force, but adjusts quickly, and John repeats.

 

He doesn’t gags again, even when John is thrusting with the full force of his hips into Sherlock’s mouth. He takes John each time, moaning around the cock in his mouth as he does.

 

John has had enough, and just as he feels his balls tightening, he rams to the back of Sherlock’s throat and let’s go. Sherlock swallows all like a good boy, his eyes closing in contentment, only a few drops of John escape and slid down his chin.

 

John releases his hold on Sherlock’s hair and pats his cheek in praise. “You’re such a good boy.” John mumbles as he pulls himself from Sherlock’s mouth with a small pop, and they both collapse on the bed.

 

They lay there for a few moments, breathing heavily.

 

+++

 

“Where on earth did you get this thing?” John asks, poking at the toy where it’s dripping onto the sheets.

 

“The internet.”

 

“Good grief Sherlock, this type of thing is why your laptop is on restriction.”

 

“I wasn’t looking at pornography. I saw it on Sally Donavon’s Tumblr account.” Trying, and failing, to sound huffy.

 

John had no idea what a tumblr account was, and he chose to ignore the fact that Sally Donavon had one, especially when it involved sex toys. “What’s it even called?”

 

“The box said it’s a ‘pocket pussy’, whatever in hell that means.” Sherlock mumbles into the duvet with a shrug.

 

John stares at him incredulously for a moment before he starts to laugh. From deep in his chest and so hard his sides ache and there are tears in his eyes.

 

“I don’t understand why that’s funny.”

 

“No, no, of course you don’t. I’ll explain it when you’re older Pet.”

-Fin-

 


End file.
